<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KK】白鶴報恩(完) by Domotowasabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627774">【KK】白鶴報恩(完)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi'>Domotowasabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>樵夫光一 x 白鶴剛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KK】白鶴報恩(完)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>從前從前在一個深山裡住著一位樵夫叫光一，原本他跟父母住在好幾座山的另一頭，卻因為一次獨自出門砍柴打獵越走越入深山後迷路，就到了現在這個山裡定居了。</p>
<p>今天光一跟往常般入山砍柴，走著走著聽見不遠的草叢裡傳出『啪搭啪搭』的振翅聲響。</p>
<p>『也許是什麼鳥類落入陷阱裡了吧！』光一這麼想著卻也沒有要過去一探究竟的意思，畢竟獵人也是要養家餬口，他不會去做解救落入陷阱裡動物的行為，說穿了就是懶而已。</p>
<p>「嘖嘖───」</p>
<p>正當光一繼續往深處走去，草叢裡的振翅聲停下，傳出砸舌聲。</p>
<p>「難道是…」這砸舌聲聽起來婉轉悅耳勾起光一興趣。</p>
<p>走近一看果然是鳥類落入陷阱裡，一隻站姿優雅的白鶴正盯著剝開草叢走近的光一，圓滾滾的黑眸有些濕潤，腳踝被陷阱纏住動彈不得。</p>
<p>「好、好可愛！」</p>
<p>看到白鶴的第一眼光一內心像是被發情的雄鹿撞擊，尤其那對像是會說話般的圓滾滾黑眸，彷彿用軟糯的嗓音說著『救我』，以及當他接近時微微偏著頭腦的樣子，實在是太可愛了。</p>
<p>「好了，你快走吧，別再貪吃被抓住了。」</p>
<p>解開白鶴腳上的陷阱，見地上散落的水果便知道，這隻白鶴是貪吃水果才會落入陷阱的。</p>
<p>「欸欸欸！你怎麼還打人呢！」</p>
<p>正當白鶴微微低下頭道謝完要飛走，卻被光一的叮嚀氣的用翅膀連擊拍打，才氣呼呼的飛走。</p>
<p>留下滿臉錯愕的光一在原地，撿起落下的羽毛才離開。<br/>--</p>
<p>叩叩－</p>
<p>「誰啊？」</p>
<p>叩叩－</p>
<p>「來了來了…大半夜的…」</p>
<p>今年冬天來的早，初雪已過，深山裡時不時飄大雪。</p>
<p>光一住在深山裡基本上沒有人會來拜訪，所以深夜喝了點小酒的他有些詫異這個時間有人敲門。</p>
<p>「我迷路了…能請您收留我過夜嗎？」</p>
<p>打開門便見到一雙圓滾滾的眼眸帶著誠懇望著自己，定眼一看是個穿著有些單薄的孩子，垂在肩頭的髮絲微捲，從三角小嘴裡吐露出好聽的音調。</p>
<p>「快、快進來吧。」</p>
<p>如果不把人接進來肯定活不過今晚的，外面大雪紛飛，光一趕緊把人帶入屋內火爐旁烤烤身子，見他鼻尖被凍的紅紅，有些心疼。</p>
<p>「小妹妹，妳怎麼會走到深山裡呢？」</p>
<p>「我...我原本跟家人趕路要去下個山頭，但突然來的大雪使我們走散了。」</p>
<p>被叫小妹妹的孩子接過熱茶的手抖了一下，隨即低下頭。</p>
<p>「喔…那妳、妳今晚先待著吧！我、我去弄點熱湯給妳…」萬年單身的光一有些手足無措，除了家人以外，這是他第一次單獨跟女生共處一室。</p>
<p>「啊對了我叫光一，小妹妹妳叫什麼呢？」</p>
<p>「…剛子…」</p>
<p>光一迅速熱了碗肉湯給剛子，還把自己的臥房收拾乾淨讓她住，當他要把自己的衣服借給剛子替換卻被無情的拒絕，理由是：</p>
<p>「光一的衣服根本不能叫衣服吧…」</p>
<p>這個品味跟樣式，剛子有些不耐煩的用舌頭頂了頂口腔，還砸了聲舌。</p>
<p>「痾...衣服不就是一塊能蔽體的布嗎？」</p>
<p>咦？這砸舌聲怎麼這麼好聽，還有些耳熟？</p>
<p>就這樣，兩人安然度過了一晚。<br/>--<br/>「那個剛子...」</p>
<p>「怎麼了嗎光一？」</p>
<p>大雪紛飛了一周，家裡的糧食快被清空了，光一摸了摸平坦的小腹，又看向肉眼可見明顯圓潤了一圈的剛子，被那水靈靈的雙眸盯著，原本到嘴邊的話只能吞了回去。</p>
<p>「我是要說我得出門砍柴跟採集食物，可能會晚點才回來，妳一個人在家要小心…」看了眼外面晴朗的天空，光一決定出門一趟。</p>
<p>「好的，光一路上小心。」</p>
<p>剛子站在門口對著裝備完全的光一揮了揮手，笑著送他出門。</p>
<p>「嗯，我去去就回。」</p>
<p>兩步一回頭的光一看著始終站在門口揮手的剛子，臉上收不住笑意，原來有伴的感覺是這樣的啊。</p>
<p>待光一走入深山後，剛子快速鑽入房間裡，踩踏起光一前兩天從倉庫找到的織布機，說是之前屋子主人留下的。</p>
<p>「fufufu～」織布機規律節奏聲裡混合著剛子愉快的笑聲，不一會美麗的織布便完成了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我回來了，呼～」</p>
<p>太陽落下前光一總算回來了，還帶了一些食物，以及幾顆糖果。</p>
<p>「這個是？」</p>
<p>「金平糖，妳試試！」</p>
<p>「嗚！好吃！」</p>
<p>剛子沒有見過像黃金般閃耀的東西，放入嘴裡甜味擴散，這是他吃過比任何水果還甜還好吃的東西！雙手撫著臉頰瞇起眼睛享受著。</p>
<p>「妳喜歡就好，這些糖都給妳。」</p>
<p>光一有些不好意思的低下頭，夕陽光線照射下臉上浮起一絲絲紅暈。</p>
<p>「對了光一，這布你明天拿到市集上賣吧！」</p>
<p>吃完糖的剛子立刻跑回房裡取出整天的成果，一匹美麗的織布。</p>
<p>「這是妳做的？」</p>
<p>「是的，光一好心收留我，我也得有些付出…」</p>
<p>剛子別過頭揉了揉小腿。</p>
<p>「謝謝妳剛子！」</p>
<p>看在光一眼裡，剛子的反應像是傳說中的羞怯，一個激動便把人抱在懷裡，而剛子也沒有反抗，只是靜靜的被抱著。</p>
<p>後來幾個月裡剛子固定會產出幾匹布給光一拿去市集上賣，原本還不信織布能賣多少錢的光一，到後來越來越懂得跟居民討價還價，每次售出後都會買點甜甜的糖果或是糕點回去給剛子，看見剛子吃得開心，光一內心也歡喜。<br/>--<br/>「光一，我在織布時需要專心，不管你聽到什麼聲響都不能進來跟偷看喔！」</p>
<p>夜裡光一獨自在爐火旁編織草鞋，看著緊閉的房門，他記得剛子最開始的叮嚀，遵守規矩的他從來沒有想過要偷看。<br/>但光一有發現，最近剛子臉上越顯疲憊，問她要不要休息都說不用，就躲回房間裡繼續織布。</p>
<p>『嘎搭嘎搭嘎搭──』</p>
<p>織布機的聲音從房裡傳出，有時候光一會聽著規律的織布聲安心的睡去。</p>
<p>「啊啊啊！！！」</p>
<p>「怎麼了剛子！怎麼了！」</p>
<p>聽見房內傳出淒厲叫聲，光一忘了剛子的規定，滿是擔憂硬拉開上所的房門，卻看見把浴衣撩到膝蓋上的剛子，正摀著剩下一半濃密腿毛的小腿、圓眸噙著淚水、牙齒咬住下唇，也吃驚的看向被硬拉開的房門。</p>
<p>「這、這這、這這這、」</p>
<p>「啊啊啊！！！你進來幹嘛啦！！！」</p>
<p>剛子顧不得小腿上的疼痛，用雙手摀起臉不敢面對光一。</p>
<p>「你是男的？！」光一的語調有些走音，卻又透露絲期待。</p>
<p>「對啦對啦！我是男的！我叫剛啦！才不是什麼剛子！」</p>
<p>剛自暴自棄的說著，下一秒就被擁入光一懷裡。</p>
<p>「太好了！是男的太好了！」這下子不用擔心有小孩後糧食跟金錢問題了。</p>
<p>「哈？！」</p>
<p>剛並不知道光一內心的想法，從指縫裡露出圓滾滾的雙眸看著瞇起長眸抿著唇笑著的光一，怎麼有點像自己認識的狐狸哥哥呢？<br/>--<br/>「那、那你會不會突然飛走？！」</p>
<p>在聽完剛的解釋，光一比之前還慌張。</p>
<p>原來剛是自己那次解救白鶴，為了報答光一才化身為人來到他身邊。</p>
<p>「你看我這樣怎麼飛走！」</p>
<p>碰一聲變回白鶴，明顯跟之前解救的白鶴有些不同，現在眼前這隻身型圓潤許多，雖然一樣可愛。</p>
<p>「飛不走就好～」</p>
<p>緊緊摟住還是白鶴身型的剛，啊～羽毛真柔軟～圓滾滾的抱起來手感真好。</p>
<p>「……」用翅膀連擊光一幾下都掙脫不開，剛只能收起翅膀，無助的被光一強而有力的臂膀環抱著。</p>
<p>當晚變回人型的剛就被迫與光一同床共枕，隔天早上起床剛腰酸背痛目送著光一出門撿柴去，沒睡飽的人立刻窩回床鋪補眠。</p>
<p>「人類好奇怪…」</p>
<p>沉睡前剛呢喃著，昨晚光一抱著自己，用略微光滑的長腿不停蹭著剛濃密腿毛的小腿，才帶著滿意的笑入睡。</p>
<p>後來剛被禁止織布，因為被光一知道織布上的花紋線條是靠剛拔腿毛織出的，便心疼抱住剛的小腿蹭著禁止。</p>
<p>反正之前賣布的錢也夠他們生活了，從此之後兩人過著幸福愉快的日子，可喜可鶴。</p>
<p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>